


we're hell raising and we don't need saving

by callunavulgari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses him somewhere south of the border, standing on her tiptoes in a busy marketplace to touch her lips to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're hell raising and we don't need saving

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the crossover meme that turned out to not be a crossover.

She kisses him somewhere south of the border, standing on her tiptoes in a busy marketplace to touch her lips to his. It’s gentle and sweet, but there’s something about standing there, strangers milling around them as his sister kisses him that sets his blood on fire. When she pulls back, there’s an uneasy look on her face, like she expects him to push her away. He doesn’t say anything at first, his hand still curled around her hip, and after a moment passes, her shoulders slump.

“You can leave me here if you want,” she tells him, her walls going back up around her as stares, speechless. She shrugs angrily, a sharp jerk of her shoulders. “Sorry.”

He doesn’t know what to say. He wasn’t exactly quiet before the fire, but he’s always had problems speaking his mind. So he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he pulls her in again, guiding them both backwards into the shadow of a tattered awning, where the sun can’t reach, bending easily to close the few inches between them. 

When they separate again, Cora’s cheeks are flushed, her lips pink. She has stubble burn along her jaw that heals as he watches. He smiles at her, strokes a finger across her lips, and tells her, “I’m not leaving you. Not again.”


End file.
